Exploring Fanfiction dot Net
by citraella
Summary: Complete random for fun. I'm about to announce a new story but the two decide to make a story about the two exploring fanfiction! Do they find anything strange? Contestshipping!


A/N: This is just something WAY RANDOM. I never asked my sister anything. This is past fiction. This is just…well, it's still fiction. It's just kind of weird. I just felt like writing a humor story again since all I've been writing was romance and drama. One more thing. I like all the stories I mentioned, okay? I am not insulting your story at all if you are an author of the story. Remember that! I love the stories! (Umm… except some of the rated M ones. –blushes-)

* * *

><p>Citra POV<p>

"Hey guys! Welcome to my new Contestshipping story! This is about May and Drew. It's about—" I started.

"Exploring Fanfiction. net," Drew and May finished for me.

I gasped and glared at them. "Excuse me you two? You can't just do that. This is my story. Don't just put words in my mouth."

"But Citra," May complained. "Drew and I have only seen your stories about us. We've acted in some other fanfics when they asked us to, or some writers will just write about us and we don't even know. And Drew and I never have time to go to the library to use the computer!"

Drew nodded, flipping his hair. "And May and I don't have a library card to access it."

"And you've been hogging the computer the whole time!" May yelled.

"You can even type what we're doing and saying Citra," Drew offered.

I coughed. "I think someone might have already done this. I don't often search stories in fanfiction. There might have been someone who wrote something like this two years ago or something."

"I don't care," May argued. "C'mon! Please!"

"Fine," I said. "Just give me a sec. Kairi?"

Kairi popped her head out from her room. "What?"

"Can you lend me your laptop?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked me suspiciously. "Can't you use yours?" Kairi can't see May and Drew since she's not on fanfiction.

"Umm I need to add an upgrade," I lied. Kairi nodded and walked down the stairs and handed me the laptop.

"Give it to me as soon as possible," Kairi told me. She ran back to her room.

"Here," I told May.

Drew frowned. "How come May gets to use it first?"

"Because I'm more awesome than you Drew, face it," May said, grinning at him. "Let's see."

"You don't know how to work the laptop, do you?" Drew asked her, smirking. May didn't answer; she just stared at the laptop. "Here, let me do it," he said, flipping his hair and pushing her away.

"You're mean!" May exclaimed.

"It's better than you just sitting in front of the laptop doing nothing," Drew said, the smirk still on his face. "First May, you go to Google Chrome. Then you go to the URL bar and type in fanfiction and dot net. Then you go to Games. Click 'Popularity' and Pokemon is the second choice."

"So Pokemon is one of the most popular game? That's awesome. We're number two," May gasped. "That is not awesome! Who's number one?"

"Kingdom Hearts," Drew answered.

May frowned. "What's that?"

"Remember when we were at Target we bumped into Sora and Kairi?" Drew asked. I burst out in laughter. Drew glared at me. "What Citra?"

"You guys met _Sora_ and _Kairi _from _Kingdom Hearts_ at _Target_?" I said, still laughing.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" May said. "Yeah we did Citra. We talked for about an hour."

"You and Kairi talked for about 3 hours," Drew corrected. "Anyways. After you click on Pokemon, you go to…"

May nodded. "Yeah Drew. I know what to do next. Can I choose first?" Drew stood up so May can sit down. "Okay. I'm going to do 'romance' for the genre. 'T' for the rating, 'English' for language," May said. She clicked on character (A) and started scrolling for a really long time. "Woah! Fanfiction actually does this? Add every Pokemon? That's insane!"

"I know right?" I said, continuing to watch them and type what they were saying.

"Found my name!" May said and she clicked on it. "Now for Character (B) which would be Drew's name." she started scrolling for about a minute till she found it. "Since I hate cliffies, I'm going to do complete. Okay, go."

"Why'd you skip some of them?" Drew asked.

She shrugged. "That's how Citra searches things." I shrugged when Drew and May looked at me.

"Let's see. 'Wedding Day'," May said. "Hmm… wait what?"

"What's up with people writing weddings about us?"

"Sorry animelover123," I mumbled. "Well, it's fun writing about you two."

"OH EM GEE!" May exclaimed. "ARGH!"

"What May?" I asked her, surprised by her yelling.

"It says I'm marrying Brendan," May said slowly. "That is not good."

Drew growled. "Who—"

"It's just fun teasing you guys," I said quickly. "Don't need to be so surprised about it. I've seen worse."

"You want to read it May?" Drew said quietly.

"Sure!" May said. "Wait!"

"What now?" Drew asked.

May put her face closer to the laptop screen. "'It Takes Two To Tango.' That sounds like a good story! Is it a good story Citra?" May asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I love it. It's on my favorite stories list," I told her.

"Okay," I said. She clicked it and they started reading it.

"Hey!" May said. "Dawn is in the story. I should show her this story."

"Just email the link to her," Drew said.

She nodded. "Oh yeah," May was smiling through the story, happy that Dawn was there with her. "Who's Joshua and Erica?"

Citra rolled her eyes. "You don't remember? Joshua is Erica's boyfriend except in this story. Joshua has green hair and Erica—"

"Oh yeah I remember," May said. "This brings back memories." She giggled. "Ooh! Guys are drooling over me. That's great."

"That's surprising," Drew said, smirking. They kept reading. "'Mind if I cut in?'" Drew said. "'It's been a long time May.'"

"'It has. How are you?'"

"'Pretty good you?'" he said, smirking. "We should try to act this when we go home."

May grinned. "That would be fun!" after they finished, they clicked the back button to read another story. "Drew, you can pick now." She stood up from her seat so Drew can look.

"The Princess and the Pirate," Drew said out loud. "Hey look, it's by the same author. Citra, do you recommend this story?"

I nodded my head like crazy. "I absolutely LOVED that story. Probably one of the best! I rank it 5 stars."

"Show us more five stars," Drew said, attempting to click on the story.

"Wait!" May said, stopping him.

Drew groaned. "What now, May?"

"Can we read this at home?" she asked. "It's 16 chapters."

"No," Drew said. I sat there watching them read the story.

May's face turned red and her face showed a lot of anger. "May?" I called out. "What's wrong?"

"Drew Hayden!" May yelled. "Who is Anna?"

"May calm down," Drew said. "This is a fiction, there's no such thing as Anna."

"Actually Drew, there is," I said. "In the Pokemon episodes there was one called 'Hassle in the Castle.' She's a doctor. She's an older woman so I don't think that _in real life_ Drew would date her. But in this they're talking about an OC I think."

May sighed of relief. "Thank goodness."

Drew coughed. "May, not to sound cheesy or cliché or anything, but I only love you."

"Yeah?" May said, a huge smile painted on her face.

"Now say the same to me."

"Drew, not to sound cheesy or cliché or anything, but I," she started, blushing. "Only l-l-l-l-l-l-l—"

"That's cheap!" Drew said, turning away from the laptop and pinching her cheeks. "I said it with no stuttering! Start over!"

"You're mean!" May said once again. "Fine. Drew, not to sound cheesy or cliché or anything, but I only love you." Drew smirked and May paused for a second. "I'll never fall in love with Brendan."

Drew nodded. "Thank you for adding the last part. I am very happy to hear that." May blushed. "Back to reading."

~15 minutes later~

"Oh my gosh!" May exclaimed. "If I get a fanfiction account, this is so going on my favorite stories list!" They clicked the back button about 16 times until they were back to the story list.

"Together got Eternity," Drew said. "Sequel to 'Never Apart'. 'Legend has it that they were never apart for more than a few hours. They were always together. Together for eternity." ContestShipping one-shot. Rated T for death. Bonus: Implied Ikarishipping!'" Drew looked at May. "May? What to read this one?"

"N-no," she said, scared. "Death. Death. No, there's death," she looked at Drew with widened eyes. "What if you _died_?" Drew sweatdropped.

"I know Drew," I said, resting my chin on my hand. "May just doesn't understand what fiction means. It's a good story."

"But I don't think May should read it," Drew said slowly. "Oh well. I'll read it when you're not here, May."

"I'm not letting you use my laptop Drew," I warned him.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Then I'll get a library card. Or I'll ask Brock."

"Whatever," I said.

"Okay, my turn," May said, pushing Drew off the chair. She clicked on rating. "Hey Citra, what's rating M?"

"Umm…" I said. I turned my head away and Drew just smirked.

"I don't know May, why don't you just click and see," Drew said.

"Drew! What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

Drew's smirk widened. "I just want to see May's reaction."

"I don't want to look," I said.

"Then I'll type it for you," Drew offered.

"No way! No way are you touching my laptop," I argued.

"Then live with rated M," Drew said coolly. I glared at him and went back to typing. "So did you find one May?"

May burst out in laughter. Not the reaction Drew and I were planning to see. "Haha! Look at number 7. Drew's time. Brock thinks you're reading for it, Drew." May started to click on it. I remembered when Drew told me about that when he went over to Brock's house. It was kind of funny to see his reaction when Drew told me about that.

"No thanks May, I think you're too young for that," Drew said.

"What? But if you're ready I'm ready!" May argued.

"How about you read a differed rated M story?" Drew suggested.

"Fine," May said, obviously pissed that she didn't get her way.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes with me sitting out of my bedroom, Drew finally told me I could come back in. "So how did it go?" I asked them.<p>

"It was… awkward," May said, her face red as a tomato. Let's just say it was redder than the color red which made no sense at all. "So! Drew. I want to read the longest Contestshipping story ever!" May exclaimed. "How do I do that, Citra?" I smirked. I know the funnies, longest, Contestshipping story.

"Go to the search and type in 'Longest Contestshipping Story EVER!'" I told her. May typed it really slowly. Once she found it that was bye PokeContest4eva. The two read and Drew started laughing.

"'I love you, Drew.' May said, hugging Drew. 'I love you too, May.' Drew said, returning the warm hug." He started laughing.

"She lied to me!" May said, who obviously did not get the joke. "That PokeContest4eva person lied to me!"

"She's a good author," I told her. "It's a joke May, gosh."

Drew rolled his eyes. "May can't get jokes." May clicked the back button twice to get back to their search thing.

Minutes later.

"You guys need to get home now," I told them. "May, you told me that you have to get back early for a doctor's appointment!"

"Oh yeah!" May said, standing up immediately. "Crap! I can't miss it! Drew, let's go!" she grabbed May's hand. "Bye Citra!"

"Bye Citra," Drew said bluntly. I walked to the table to get the laptop and I found some papers full of stories. On the top it said: 'May's favorite stories list'. It was about 15 pages long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. You get it. I just felt like doing this kind of story. Sorry if you didn't like it!**

**~Citra**


End file.
